


Fathers and Sons

by thinkingaboutelephants



Series: Twins!verse [4]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Domestic, Dreamhusbands, Kid Fic, M/M, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 14:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3451112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinkingaboutelephants/pseuds/thinkingaboutelephants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam and Danny are their fathers' sons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fathers and Sons

**Author's Note:**

> In this verse, Arthur and Eames had their children the NPH/David Burtka way, but I don’t want to get all that technical. So now you know! Haha. This little fic is basically a character analysis of the twins. A big fat THANK YOU to my lovely beta, mykmyk!! <3 Enjoooy!

There were times when Arthur and Eames were tempted to place wagers on which twin belonged to each of them biologically.

While Liam and Danny looked incredibly similar, they weren’t quite identical twins. Technically, they were only half siblings by blood. Arthur and Eames never wanted to know for a fact which twin actually belonged to whom by DNA, but they had their suspicions. Liam’s dimples and Danny’s fuller mouth kind of gave it away.

Still, they both had dirty blond curls, Liam's a couple shades darker, and bright eyes that looked blue on some days and gray on others. They had quick wit that challenged both Eames and Arthur at times and the energy to keep both of their parents on their feet for hours. Liam was the quieter of the two and more laid back, but in the presence of his younger brother, which was nearly always, he was happy to run along and help Danny in any scheme or terror he had planned.

Danny was creative and cunning, and he loved being the center of attention. Liam was observant, thoughtful, and would rather think through a situation and assess the consequences, while his brother would act first and think afterwards. So they were both intelligent kids, and they certainly balanced each other out. Danny pushed forward while Liam pulled back. Danny screamed while Liam calmly explained why several boxes of Arthur’s shoes were scattered outside of the closet and half a dozen of Eames shirts were on the floor or dangling off of their hangers. “We wanted to dress up like you and Papa,” he had said to Eames.

As they got older, and their personalities started to develop along with their features, Arthur and Eames could see that their sons were taking after each of them in interesting ways.

As soon as they could talk, the twins liked to mimic Eames' accent and make use of his Briticisms any time they could.

"Hey, bud, do you want milk or water with your grapes?" Eames asked Liam one afternoon over snack.

"Can I have...water, please, Daddy?"

He said it in the exact same manner as Eames, chopping off the harsh _er ___for a soft _ah ___sound. Eames chuckled to himself and never corrected the boy.

__While shopping for groceries one day with Arthur, a sweet elderly woman asked Liam and Danny for their age. Without hesitation, they answered her at the same time, “Four and a half.” Just like Eames, they pronounced the last word with an open _A ___sound instead of the American short _A ___that Arthur used._ _

____The woman had placed her hand over her heart in awe, completely enraptured by the twins and how delightfully in sync they were. “Silly, innit?” Danny had said, smirking at her, seemingly well aware that everyone they encountered thought they were disgustingly adorable. Also just like Eames, Arthur had thought with a chuckle._ _ _ _

____They inevitably picked up on the British swears as well._ _ _ _

____Arthur was walking to the twin's room one evening, a basket of folded laundry in his arms, when he heard a hushed "Bloody hell."_ _ _ _

____He came to an abrupt stop in the doorway and found Liam at his desk, struggling with the cap of a marker._ _ _ _

____"Liam, only Daddy can say those words," he said sternly and went over to help._ _ _ _

____"I'm sorry, Papa," Liam said, even that sounded British, and then he smiled that smile Arthur saw in pictures of himself._ _ _ _

____Liam and Danny taking up Eames' accent was made even more peculiar by the fact that the boys didn't often venture to Eames' home country, so they really were just listening to and mirroring their father. The same could also be said about their other father as well._ _ _ _

____Liam loved to sit in the office while Arthur worked at his desk or in the kitchen while he made dinner, and he seemed to have picked up on the way Arthur kept everything in order and how he worked in sequence and on a schedule. Liam loved structure and organization. He thrived in it._ _ _ _

____Danny would often leave toys around their room, and Liam would go behind him and put them back into their rightful place. Arthur and Eames had sat him down on numerous occasions and explained to him that Danny was responsible for his own messes or half of their joint disarray._ _ _ _

____When it came to playing games or putting puzzles and Legos together, Liam would have a fit if they didn't go along with instructions. He craved the process of doing things correctly and as they should be done without surprises or mishaps, just as Arthur did._ _ _ _

____Danny, on the other hand, was spontaneous like Eames and didn't mind disorder. He generally ignored Arthur or Eames when they read instructions to him and did things on his own, seeing what his mind could create with the tools he was given. His parents didn't dare stifle that creativity._ _ _ _

____He took after Arthur in the fashion department, however. The twins weren't at the age where they complained about the clothing their parents picked for them and on the occasion they were put into the same outfit, they didn't resist.  
However, since the age of three, Danny had a slight obsession with formal wear. He loved bow ties and dress shoes, and he would wear a pin-striped vest over a t-shirt everyday if he could, which illustrated influence from Eames' eccentric style. The kid always had to have a pocket square._ _ _ _

____It was a weird little love and an eye for fashion at such a young age, and Arthur did everything he could to encourage his son's choice in clothes._ _ _ _

____Danny also took after Arthur in the way that he didn't take Eames seriously most of the time. Like his brother, he idolized the man, of course, but like Arthur, he had the ability to see straight through his bullshit._ _ _ _

____Bedtime stories were a semi-regular thing in their household. Some nights the twins would insist on one or both of their parents reading them to sleep, and other nights they would be so exhausted, a story was unnecessary. One night, Eames was lying with Danny in his bed, a copy of _James and the Giant Peach ___opened in his hands. Arthur listened closely from Liam's bed on the other side of the room, and he noticed when the plot he had heard before took a dramatic left turn._ _ _ _

____Danny noticed too, and he peaked over his father's big arm in order to properly see the book. He could read nearly half of the words himself, and he knew his father was not following what was written. He could appreciate that creativity most of the time but not then. He liked the story too much._ _ _ _

____"That's not how it goes," he said, a tiny yawn escaping him as he did._ _ _ _

____Eames turned to the next page and smiled. "Use your imagination there, Danny boy."_ _ _ _

____"I have plenty imagination," the boy deadpanned, meeting Eames' eyes as he placed a small palm on the man's arm. "But Daddy, James wouldn’t do that. It's just stupid."_ _ _ _

____Eames nearly choked at how much his son looked and sounded like Arthur in that moment, and Arthur had to bite his tongue so not to laugh or wake Liam who was already dozing off. It took him a minute or two to collect himself before he could speak._ _ _ _

____"Daniel, don’t speak to your father that way."_ _ _ _

____Danny looked guilty for only half a second and then grinned that adorably crooked grin at the both of them. He patted Eames on his arm in consolation and said, "Carry on, Daddy."_ _ _ _

____So really, for Arthur and Eames, there was no guarantee as to which twin biologically belonged to each of them. But it didn't matter. The boys were a mix of both of them with their own unique qualities and traits throw in, making them both beautiful and lovable little human beings._ _ _ _


End file.
